


I Love You. (I Know.)

by fairestandfoulest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, ashton as leia, calum as chewbacca, luke as luke, michael as han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael fired a few shots as they holed up by the cells while the Stormtroopers blocked the entrance. Michael looked across from himself and Calum and damn if he would give anything to know about the stranger so near to him.</p><p>Prince Ashton was gorgeous to say the least. He had beautifully thick eyelashes that framed impossibly bright hazel eyes. His long caramel hair, so unlike Michael’s own brightly colored locks, was twisted up into an elaborate bun. His stunning eyes shifted to look at Michael and Michael couldn’t help the way his lips parted or his breath caught.</p><p>“This is your idea of a rescue?” Michael felt all thoughts of beauty, all fantasies, come to a screeching halt.</p><p>“Excuse me, your Highness?” Michael asked. Ashton scoffed and quirked an eyebrow, producing a blaster from under his royal white robes.</p><p>“I believe you heard me, Flyboy,” Ashton said and Michael continued staring. How dare this fucking high horse, snobby nosed Prince treat him like this?</p><p>or, the star wars au that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You. (I Know.)

**Author's Note:**

> This, of course, was inspired by the 5sos/Star Wars cast interview and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you guys love reading it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

**_ A New Hope _ **

This was the last time Michael would listen to any wannabe Jedi Knight’s and their weird Jedi friends.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Michael grunted, crossing his arms as much as he could with the stiff armor of the Stormtrooper he stole the uniform from. Calum made a low sound and Michael turned towards his friend. Unlike most of his species, Calum was surprisingly hairless and surprisingly human looking. He blinked and then repeated the sound he’d made. Michael rolled his eyes. “Well if you were supposedly so against it, then why didn’t you speak up then, you hairless dumbass?”

Calum made another sound, this one much more hurt. Michael sighed. “Cal, I’m sorry. This whole,” Michael waved around the headquarters of the ship, “ _place_ makes me stressed. Hey, Luke, we done here?”

Luke looked up from where he was fiddling with the cameras. “No,” Luke said, eyes catching on an image. He gasped. “The prince, he’s going to be executed!”

Michael stared at Luke. “Your point?” Luke turned, frowning at Michael.

“We have to save him.” Michael started shaking his head.

“No we do _not.”_ Calum made a disagreeing sound and Michael rounded on him, jabbing a finger into his chest. “We are not heroes.” Calum grunted and crossed his arms. Michael threw his hands up. “You’re impossible. Why are we friends?” Michael turned to Luke. “Calum says we have to go so come on, let’s get this over with.”

They left the droids behind and pulled on their masks, acting like Calum was a prisoner. They shot the generals waiting by the cells, destroying the security cameras, and then Michael watched in dismay as Luke charged towards where the prince was no doubt being held. “Cal, what are we going to do about this kid?” Calum shrugged.

“What is going on in the detention center?” a harsh voice came over the comms. Michael and Calum froze, looking at the speaker. Calum motioned at Michael and Michael spread his hands out, not knowing how he could fix this situation. “Lieutenant Preston, answer me!”

Michael leaned towards the comms, pressing the speak button. “No problem here,” he said, voice squeaking. He cleared his throat. “Just some Stormtroopers casually checking up on shit- I mean stuff! Yeah, just some Stormtroopers casually checking up on stuff.” Michael looked at Calum who had an unimpressed expression on his face.

“What is your clearance number?” the man on the other line asked suspiciously. Michael, in a panic, shot the comms, turning to look at Calum. Calum grumbled.

“Well what was I supposed to do?” Michael snapped. “You’re always so fucking critical of me! They least you could do was be nicer-“ Michael froze as the door exploded open and Stormtroopers poured in. Grabbing his blaster, Michaels started shooting them, scrambling backwards with Calum.

Michael fired a few shots as they holed up by the cells while the Stormtroopers blocked the entrance. Michael looked across from himself and Calum and _damn_ if he would give anything to know about the stranger so near to him.

Prince Ashton was gorgeous to say the least. He had beautifully thick eyelashes that framed impossibly bright hazel eyes. His long caramel hair, so unlike Michael’s own brightly colored locks, was twisted up into an elaborate bun. His stunning eyes shifted to look at Michael and Michael couldn’t help the way his lips parted or his breath caught.

“This is your idea of a rescue?” Michael felt all thoughts of beauty, all fantasies, come to a screeching halt.

“Excuse me, your Highness?” Michael asked. Ashton scoffed and quirked an eyebrow, producing a blaster from under his royal white robes.

“I believe you heard me, Flyboy,” Ashton said and Michael continued staring. How dare this fucking high horse, snobby nosed _Prince_ treat him like this?

“Bite your tongue or I’ll shoot it off,” Michael said, voice a mere growl. Ashton shot at the Stormtroopers, barking out a mocking laugh.

“From the looks of it, you don’t have good enough aim to do that.” As if on cue, he shoots down one of the Stormtroopers and Michael wanted to argue, but there was no time as the Stormtroopers advanced. Down the garbage shoot they went, Ashton gagging at the stench. Michael swallowed the insults that sat on the tip of his tongue, begging to be hurled at the royal pain in the ass.

Everything seemed to be going to shit, as Luke was nearly killed by some damn monster and the garbage compressor kicked on. But, miraculously, the stupid droids saved them and now Michael and Calum were chasing the Stormtroopers off. All seemed right in the galaxy.

Except that Michael and Calum ran into a trap of Stormtroopers and were now running back to the _Millennium Falcon_. Calum growled.

“Yes, I am well aware I make stupid decisions,” Michael said, dodging lasers and charging up the ramp. Michael dashed into the cockpit, shoving Ashton out of the way and ignoring his downright offended look.

“Where’s the Jedi?” Michael asked and Luke looked away. “Oh, ah, I’m sorry.” The Millennium Falcon’s engines purred to life and Michael grinned, patting the love of his life. Careful not to damage her, Michael directed her out of the Death Star and into the galaxy.

Ashton cursed suddenly, practically blocking Michael’s view as he twisted around to peer out the window. Michael, irritated, pushed Ashton away. “Your departure alerted the TIE fighters,” Ashton said, voice dripping disdain. Michael gritted his teeth, counting to ten and then back again.

“Cal, take the controls,” Michael said, grabbing Luke by the collar and dragging him away.

“And what am I supposed to do?” Ashton called after them. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Sit there and look pretty,” Michael called back, smirking when he heard Ashton’s scoff. Michael shoved Luke towards one of the turrets, heading up into one himself. “Man the guns.”

Michael pulled on his headset, saying, “Luke, you copy?”

“Yep,” came his chirpy voice.

“Good, use the pad to aim and the controls to steer, don’t miss.”

“Good to know.” Michael narrowed his eyes.

“Drop the sarcasm.”

Michael shot at the Imperial fighters, hissing when he missed. He shot again and hit his target. “Suck a dick,” Michael said. Close to the ship, another fighter exploded. Over the comm, Luke ‘whooped.’

“Did you see that?” Luke asked, excitedly. Michael laughed.

“Good job, but don’t get cocky on me, kid,” Michael said.

“That was a great shot and you know it,” Luke complained.

“What part of don’t get cocky do you not understand?” Michael asked as he shot down another fighter. The last fighter swerved from Luke’s and Michael’s shots until, finally, Michael’s lasers hit him straight in the middle.

“Sith yeah!” Luke cheered, and Michael cheered with him. Clambering out of the turrets, Michael clapped a still beaming Luke on the shoulder.

“See that, your Worshipfullness?” Michael asked, spreading his hands out. “All clear.”

Ashton rolled his eyes, glaring up at Michael. “You think you won?” he demanded to know, jabbing his finger at Michael. “ _Please._ They let us win because they’re going to track us back to the base.”

“That’s impossible,” Michael said, immediately dismissing the idea and sitting in the copilot chai since Calum was standing up. “When we get back to the base I want my money and then I’m bailing.” The statement was directed towards Luke, but Michael could feel the rising anger in Ashton from the way Ashton’s body heated up. Michael glanced at Ashton, amused at the way his face turned bright red.

“Good to know you care more about money than any living thing,” Ashton snapped, spinning on the lifted heel of his boot and storming out. Michael propped his head on his hand, smiling as he watched Calum follow here while making low noises.

“I care very much,” Luke yelled after him, sitting in the pilot’s chair. Luke sighed, looking after Ashton with a pout. “In case you were wondering.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow at Luke, waiting until Luke turned to him. Luke fiddled with the sleeves of his tunic, glancing up shyly at Michael. “So,” he started, avoiding Michael’s eyes, “what do you think of Ashton?”

“Gonna be honest here, kid, I’m trying really hard not to.” Luke hummed, a smile curling on his lips.

“Good.”

That one word had Michael cocking his head, studying Luke. He was… happy that Michael hadn’t thought much of Luke. He had a _crush_ on Ashton. That was hilarious. Michael knew he couldn’t let this opportunity pass by him.

“But I mean, he is quite the looker,” Michael said, putting his hands behind himself and leaning back. “You think the prince and a guy like me could…”

“ _No,”_ Luke said, staring straight ahead with a locked jaw. Michael’s eyebrows shot up.

Interesting.

**-X-**

Michael had expected a lot of things when they reached the Rebel base on Yavin 4, but cheering was not one of them.

“Prince Ashton,” an older man cried, rushing forward to grab the shoulders of him. He pulled Ashton into a hug, one that had Michael rolling his eyes, and clasped the back of his white robes. The man’s gray hair stood out against Ashton’s tan skin and he looked snobbishly at Michael’s clothes. “We thought that you’d been on Alderaan when the Empire blew it up.”

Ashton pulled back and even though Michael was leaning against his ship behind the royal, he could still see the way Ashton’s back straightened and his mandible locked tightly. It seemed clear to Michael that Alderaan was a sensitive subject, one the prince didn’t seem keen to talk about.

“No,” Ashton said, voice flat. “The Empire captured my ship and I-“ Ashton choked on his words and Michael didn’t understand his sudden need to grab and hold him. The prince had obviously through some shit and sue Michael for wanting to console him. Near death experiences did things to you.

“Never mind that,” the older man said, leading Ashton away with an arm around his shoulders and highlighting his tiny stature. Michael wanted to grab the guy’s shoulder and demand to know what he was playing at? Couldn’t he see that the prince was _mourning?_ That something had happened to him and now he was _dealing_ with it?

Michael felt like his heart stopped when those thoughts caught up to him. It wasn’t the anger that scared him but the idea that he had feelings? That was something to be pissed off about.

“Those technical readouts you gave us, they’ve helped us find a weakness in the Death Star,” the Commander said when they reached the computer. Michael’s own ears perked up and he exchanged a long look with Calum. They walked to the computer and watched as a picture of the Death Star flashed up.

“What is it?” Ashton asked, eyes trained on the screen. The Commander pointed as the picture of the Imperial star base zoomed in.

“There’s a small exhaust port- two-meters wide exactly- that lead directly to the ship’s main reactor. If someone can shoot the port, it’ll destroy the main reactor and then explode the whole Death Star.” The fighters whispered to each other and Ashton chewed on the cuticle of his thumb.

“That’s not a mission, it’s suicide,” Michael said. He expected a nasty look from Ashton but instead got a contemplative one, like he honestly was curious of what Michael was saying.

Ashton sighed, shaking his head. “I fear that it’s the only chance we’ve got.” Michael snorted.

“Well, Cal and I won’t be sticking around for it,” Michael said, Ashton’s sharp eyes turning to him. Michael tried to ignore the hurt ones that Luke gazed upon Michael with. “We want our pay and then we’re gone. Have enough men on our heads, don’t need some Imperial assholes gunning for us either.” Ashton scoffed, turning full on to look at Michael.

“You really don’t care for anything but your own hide, do you?” Ashton asked and Michael shrugged. So what if number one was himself? Saved a lot of pain in the end. Ashton waved his hand and then turned back around in clear dismissal. “The reward is over there. Take it and leave.”

Michael hated how the anger in the prince’s voice almost sickened him. Luke turned to Michael, all wide eyes and hopeful smiles. “You’re not _really_ going to leave, are you Mike?” Michael looked away, fighting off the shame that took root in his stomach. Anger rolled off Luke and practically suffocated Michael. “Fine, leave! We don’t need you anyways!”

Luke turned and stormed away, Michael watching him. “May the Force be with you,” he couldn’t help but call. Luke hesitated but didn’t stop his march.

Calum made a low sound and Michael glared at him. “I don’t want to hear it from you either. We’re not staying here to die so help me pack up the reward and we’ll leave.” Michael’s eyes landed on Ashton’s strong back. He could tell that Ashton was pretending to ignore him; could see the way Ashton glanced back out of the corner of his eyes.

“We don’t have anything here worth staying for anyways.”

**-X-**

Michael was steadily ignoring Calum and his pitiful noises. So what if Calum wanted to go back and fight? Michael was saving them both from getting the crap beat out of them and he was being an ungrateful ass.

Calum made another noise, this one by far the loudest and most dramatic. Michael slammed a hand down on the console of his ship. “I know that you want to go back but we aren’t going to and seeing as I’m flying this ship, my decision is final! Now, go make yourself useful and fix something!”

Calum sulked and walked out, leaving Michael to let out a sigh. He refused to call Calum back and apologize for yelling at him, instead rubbing the console of the _Millennium Falcon_ and murmuring, “Sorry baby.”

Michael gripped the controls, tapping his fingers on them gently. “I mean, it’s not like the prince and his crew can’t handle their selves,” Michael said aloud. “The prince has been pretty great at showing me that he doesn’t need someone like Luke or I to protect him. So really I’m not doing anything wrong.” Silence met Michael’s ears and he forced himself to pretend that he liked it.

Michael didn’t want to think about the prince leading the fighters. He didn’t want to think about strangely excited Luke flying an X-wing and possibly getting himself killed. He didn’t want to think about the Death Star probably growing closer and closer, determined to destroy the base and the planet it resided on.

Michael breathed out, soft and angry and scared. “I have to go back,” he said to himself. The feeling of caring was like a shock of freezing water. Michael twisted around to yell back, “Cal, come on, I have to go back.”

In true Calum style, he stormed into the cockpit like a stampede. He was merely making loud, excited noises as he plopped into the copilot seat. He looked at Michael smugly and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, big news, I have a heart.” Michael flicked some switches, spinning so he could put the calculations for lightspeed in. There was a small jolt and they were off, stars whizzing past them in a blur. Michael felt some fluttering in his stomach, a mix between excitement and fear.

Seeing as they hadn’t gotten that far before they turned around, the trip was quick and then they were looking at the Death Star. Michael cursed and jerked the ship to the side to narrowly avoid hitting the Imperial base.

“Never wanted to be this close to damn base again,” Michael grunted and Calum made an agreeing sound. “We need to find the kid.”

The Rebel flyers were easy to find in their speedy little X-wings but Michael didn’t understand why some were flying away. “Cowards,” Michael scoffed, ignoring Calum’s look that informed him just how hypocritical he was being.

Michael searched for Luke and, when he found him, his stomach dropped. Luke was shooting towards the Death Star’s exhaust port with three TIE fighters on his tail. He was narrowly avoiding blasts, nearly spinning out of control as one of the blasts clipped him.

“Not on my watch,” Michael grumbled, hitting Calum’s arms. “Fly her straight and true Cal, I’m gonna go shoot these dicks.”

Michael scrambled to the guns, hurriedly placing a comm headset on himself. Michael took aim and fired, cheering when the blasts hit one of the TIEs.

“Michael?” came Luke’s hopeful voice. Michael laughed in glee.

“Right here buddy,” Michael said. He aimed at one of the other TIEs, but was pleasantly surprised to find that the pilot, in a panic, slammed itself into the middle TIE fighter. They both went careening, one of them unlucky enough to hit into the line of fire of the Death Star.

“Take the shot, kid, I want to go home,” Michael told Luke, watching as he fired at the exhaust port. He held his breath, letting it come out in the form of a relieved laugh when the blasts hit their target.

Luke pulled out and Calum made to follow him with Michael smiling sardonically when the Death Star exploded. “Let’s go home,” Michael said and Luke hummed in agreement. Michael vaguely heard Calum yell happily as they landed on Yavin 4.

Still laughing, Michael ran out of the _Millennium Falcon,_ eyes set on a tightly hugging Luke and Ashton. “Hey,” Michael shouted as he ran towards them. Luke turned, smile growing even wider if that was possible.

“Michael,” Luke shouted, grabbing Michael and holding him tightly. “You came back,” he whispered into Michael’s shoulder. Michael pressed his fingers into Luke’s back.

“Of course I did,” Michael said. He pulled back, eyes catching on a waiting Ashton. Michael opened his mouth, not quite knowing what he wanted to say. He didn’t say anything in the end because he had an armful of Ashton.

Michael didn’t really know where to place his arms and hands as Ashton squeezed him tightly. He decided to carefully wrap his arms around Ashton’s lower back, hands gently cupping the side of his hips. With Ashton pressed against him, Michael could feel the hard muscle of the prince and smell his flower-like scent. It was much different to Michael’s earthy musk and Michael, though he wouldn’t admit, much preferred Ashton’s smell to his own.

Ashton pulled away and Michael acted like he didn’t feel a pang or some form reluctance to part from Ashton. “Good job,” Ashton said, a strange amount of emotion permeating his voice. Michael reminded himself that he didn’t need to ask Ashton whether he meant more.

Luke wrapped one arm around Ashton, beaming over the small boy at Michael. Ashton wrapped one arm around Luke and the other Michael. Carefully, Michael placed one of his arms around Ashton and Ashton led the two off. Calum and the droids followed the three, and Luke chatted their ears off.

Michael looked at this group and wondered when he started to tentatively call them family.

**-X-**

Michael had never been given an award before but he figured that an award form a prince and senator was a pretty good way to start.

Luke, Cal, and Michael made their way down the path while the citizens watched. Michael caught the eye of Ashton, lips curling into a wide smile that he watched Ashton attempt to swallow. He couldn’t completely though and turned to grab a medal with quirked lips.

The prince didn’t say anything, instead shooting a smile at Luke and smirking at Michael. he placed the medal around Michael’s neck and Michael smirked back, winking at the man. Ashton’s smirk got that bit bigger, giving Luke his own medal. Artoo beeped happily and Ashton beamed at them, nodding at Michael and Luke.

They turned around and Michael blinked as the crowd cheered. Michael resisted giving a small wave and instead looked at Luke to see how he was coping with the attention. Luke was puffed up, looking proudly out into the crowd. Michael looked away, deciding to let Luke enjoy the attention he deserved. Michael smiled slightly and the crowd got louder.

Maybe being the good guy for once wasn’t that bad.

**-X-**

_(Michael was wandering the base later, watching the Rebels packing. With the Empire knowing where they were, there was no reason they should stay. Michael knew he needed to leave too. Jabba would come for Calum and him with a vengeance and he didn’t want to endanger anyone here. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he’d endangered Ashton and Luke._

_“Enjoying life while the others work?” came Ashton’s voice from behind him, obviously meant to be snarky but there was no real bite to it. Michael turned, eyeing the smaller boy._

_“What can I say,” Michael said, spreading his fingers with his hands out and palms facing upwards. “I’m an all work and no play kind of guy.”_

_Ashton laughed, stepping a little closer to Michael. Due to the height difference, Michael had to crane his neck down slightly to meet Ashton’s eyes. “I have a bit of a hard time believing that,” Ashton said. Michael shrugged, hands coming down to clench in fists at his side so he didn’t do anything stupid, like grab Ashton’s hips. Or kiss him._

_“You don’t know me very well, your Highness.” Ashton hummed, tapping his long fingers against his thighs in a steady beat._

_“I’d like to,” Ashton said softly, like he was admitting a secret. Michael’s mouth went dry, smart-mouthed comments failing him. “You’re a good fighter.”_

_“Right,” Michael said, shaking off the odd, disappointed feeling the prince’s words left with him. “I’d be good help for the Rebel Alliance.”_

_“And Luke likes you,” Ashton pointed out. Michael’s eyebrows furrowed, fighting the petulant need to say that he didn’t want Luke to like him, he wanted Ashton to like him._

_“Good to know,” Michael grunted. Ashton’s fingers caught on Michael’s elbow._

_“You’d be a wonderful asset,” Ashton said, looking at Michael with those damn big eyes. Those eyes could easily convince Michael to do anything. He wanted to bathe in their caramel color and live in his pupils. Or maybe live in Ashton’s dimples, that sounded just as nice._

_“A wonderful asset,” Ashton repeated and there was something in the way he said it that had Michael feeling like there was more to it. His words were gentle and yet they packed a punch. Maybe Ashton wanted him to say. Maybe he needed Michael’s smile as much as Michael needed his. Maybe he wanted to worship at the feet of Michael just so he could just get a glimpse of Michael’s eyes and a hit of his lavender smell._

_Ashton’s lips curled in the oddest of ways; his eyes shining with the weirdest of possibilities. Michael licked his lips and Ashton followed the movement hungrily. Ashton looked back up at Michael and then, looking as though he was acting on impulse, reached up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Michael’s cheeks. He turned and walked away._

_Michael watched him go, saw him glance over his shoulder with those damn eyes._

_Michael’s own lips curled._

_Maybe.)_

**_ The Empire Strikes Back _ **

“Well Cal, repairs are finished, so I guess we can go,” Michael said, wiping his hands on a dirty rag. Calum growled and Michael turned to glare at him.

“Don’t use that tone with me,” Michael said, scowl overtaking his soft features. “We’ve got a bounty on our heads the job of Jabba himself.”

Calum made a lower, sadder sound and Michael sighed. “I know. I’m just not looking forward to telling him.”

The idea of informing Ashton that he was leaving was painful and unsettling. When he’d told Luke not too long ago, he’d been understanding. But Ashton would be another story.

Calum motioned for Michael to make a move on and Michael took a deep breath, staring to march towards the Commanding Room where he knew Ashton would be leading. His steps became less confident and more hesitant the closer he got the room, imagining the reaction that he would get from Ashton.

Michael took a deep breath and moved into the room, eyes falling on Ashton. Ever since they’d relocated to Hoth, Ashton had taken to wearing more fur and jackets, as well as even taller boots and some lined gloved. While the robes Michael and Luke had found Ashton in were a snow white, his new apparel ranged from cream to beige.

Ashton looked up and met Michael’s eyes. Michael, pretending like Ashton wasn’t still watching him, turned to See-Threepio. “Well, goldenrod, I’m leaving,” he said. “Got some shit to settle. But take care, yeah?” Michael looked at Ashton who purposefully looked down, talking to one of the fighters.

“Oh, Master Clifford, we will miss you so,” See-Threepio started, “but Artoo and I wish you safe travels- “

“Yeah,” Michael said, cutting off the protocol droid. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. The prince had barely reacted to Michael’s words, not giving a damn that Michael was leaving.

It was easier for Michael to believe that he was angry than to face the truth that he was hurt.

“Hey, Flyboy,” Ashton shouted behind him. Michael continued his fast pace, listening to the soft thud of Ashton’s boots as he ran after the smuggler. “Would you slow down?”

Michael stopped abruptly, Ashton running into the back of Michael. “What?” Michael snapped, fighting hard to keep his temper intact.

“Are you really going to leave?” Ashton asked. Michael hoped that he wasn’t imagining Ashton’s sad tone.

“Yep.”

“We need you.” Michael barked out a laugh, turning so he could look at Ashton. Ashton’s eyes, which had been soft, turned sharp as he met Michael’s burning eyes.

“’ _We_ need you’?” Michael asked, shaking his head. “Why don’t you just admit it to yourself, your Worship.” Ashton’s face became stonier and he set his shoulders back, looking like he was ready for a fight.

“Admit _what_ exactly?” Ashton asked in that stupid calm voice that made Michael want to strangle him or give him a long kiss.

“That _you_ need me here,” Michael said, a smirk that resembled more of a snarl coming to his lips. Ashton scoffed, both of them ignoring the workers trying to get around them. Most on the base had been in the middle of their explosive fights and had no desire to get between them again.

“What are you going on about now?” Ashton asked, throwing his hands up. Michael wanted to grab them and pin them to the wall behind Ashton. Wanted to kiss the insides of his wrists and trace the veins with his tongue.

“The real question is why is it so hard for you to admit that you have feelings for me?” Michael demanded to know.

“Because I have no feelings for you,” Ashton snarled and Michael searched his eyes to make sure that wasn’t real. Make sure he hadn’t been merely imagining things. “You’re a good leader and fighter and the Alliance could use you!”

Michael scoffed. “Come one and just admit it! You didn’t want to leave without me making sure I gave you a nice, long kiss.” Ashton glared back.

“I’d sooner kiss a Wookie,” he hissed. Michael snorted, starting towards his ship.

“I’ll make sure to send Calum right over,” he yelled behind him, hearing Ashton’s outraged gasp. Ashton didn’t follow him and with each step away from him, Michael felt worse about their argument. That was probably the last time he’d see Ashton and he spent the majority of it whining like a baby.

Calum made a confused sound when Michael returned red-faced and tired. Michael shook his head. “Just get on the ship.” Calum made another sound and Michael paused before he entered the _Millennium Falcon._ “What do you mean we can’t leave? Luke is _what?”_

Michael reached over and grabbed a worker walking past. “Where’s Luke? Yeah, Hemmings?”

The worker shrugged. “Never reported back,” he said, starting to walk away. Michael pulled him back.

“And that’s not _worrying_ to you?”

The worker shrugged again. “I figure he’ll show up.” Michael let the worker go, sighing out through his nose.

“Cal, I’m not sure I can leave,” Michael said. Calum made a noise of agreement. Michael grabbed the attention of another worker. “Get me a tauntaun ready. I’m going on a rescue mission.”

**-X-**

Fun fact: Michael hated the cold. He also hated cutting open dead Tauntauns save his friend. But, he did it, and there was no going back now.

When one of the X-wing pilots found them, they’d both been passed out. Michael had created a small fort, just enough to block the cold from killing Luke and him. Luke was still lying in the guts of the barely warm Tauntaun and they’d dragged the two back to the base.

Now Michael was back in his usual clothes with two small heating pad tucked into his fur-lined gloves. He was walking towards Luke’s room with Calum, determined to make sure the kid was alright.

“Not looking too shabby, kid,” Michael said as he waltzed into the room. Luke was bundled in blankets and had multiple cuts on his face, but he was smiling a tired smile so Michael knew he was just fine. Ashton was standing next to Luke, but moved quickly away when he saw Michael. Michael quirked an eyebrow at the lovely boy, taking pleasure in the way Ashton flushed.

“Thanks to you,” Luke said with a grateful smile. Michael shrugged, turning to smile at Luke.

“Just add it to all the times you owe me,” Michael said haughtily and Luke rolled his eyes. Michael turned his own gaze to the prince who, upon seeing Michael looking at him, scowled.

“What?” Ashton asked rather harshly.

“You know if you wanted me to stay, you could have just asked me.” Ashton’s gaze turned sharp when he realized what Michael was referring to.

“I had nothing to do with it,” Ashton said through a teeth-clenched smile. “General Rieekan says that no one should leave in the storm without the energy shields up.”

“That’s a very logical backstory,” Michael said, putting on a faux serious expression. “But I’m sure the real reason is that your feelings for me are too strong.” At this point Michael expected for Ashton to just deck him. To simply knock him out, even if Michael was right.

“I knew you were stupid but not delusional, laser brain,” Ashton said, setting off raucous laughter from Calum. Michael turned on him with a scowl.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Michael snapped and Calum went silent, staring with a hurt face. Michael winced. “Shit, Cal, I know your lack of fur is an insecurity. I’m sorry.” Michael looked at Ashton again. “But you guys didn’t see us in the South Passage. Your Highness admitted his true feelings for me.”

Michael ignored Luke’s surprised expression and his own guilt at the idea of possibly hurting Luke. Michael moved towards Calum just as Ashton hissed, “You stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder.”

Michael whipped around with narrowed eyes. “Who are you calling scruffy-looking?” Michael demanded, crouching next to an even wearier looking Luke. “I think I hit pretty close to the mark to get his royal pain in the ass all riled up.” Michael looked at Ashton, a clear challenge showing in his face as he stood up and crossed his arms. Ashton nodded slightly as if to say ‘Challenge accepted.’

Ashton moved so he was close to Luke, holding Michael’s eyes. “Guess you don’t know everything about men yet,” Ashton said, leaning forward and giving Luke a kiss. Michael stared at the two making out and tried to figure out if he was angry or impressed.

Ashton pulled away, looking long and hard at Michael. Michael forced a slight smile on his face, though he was certain that it was too awkward to look natural. Ashton walked out of the room and Michael looked at Luke, who mouthed ‘Wow’ and put his arms behind his head. Calum growled and Michael listened to the Wookie berate him and his romantic capabilities.

“Take it easy,” Michael said, turning quickly to walk out of the room and bumping into Cal along the way. Dazed, Michael looked up at Calum but continued his path away.

Michael rubbed a hand along his beard. Seriously, who was Ashton calling scruffy-looking?

**-X-**

“Imperial probes,” Michael hissed, running through their collapsing base. “Should’ve known those sons of bitches would find us.”

Michael dodged the falling ceiling as another blast hit them. Calum snarled. “I know, Cal, I hope Luke’s careful too. But we ain’t got time to worry about it. We’ve got to find the prince first!”

Michael really should have known that Ashton would be in the Commanding troops, a general first and a victim later. Michael grabbed Ashton’s arm. “Are you alright?” Michael asked, panting.

Ashton narrowed his eyes. “You got your clearance to leave ages ago, so just leave!” Michael suppressed a roll of his eyes at the fact that, even in the face of danger, Ashton was still putting up a fight.

“I’ll leave but I’m getting you to your ship,” Michael said firmly, trying to drag him away. Ashton broke free and scaled over the wreckage to one of the crew.

“Release gunfire in Sector 3,” he said, just when a mighty shake of the base nearly sent him to his knees. Michael hurried to get next to Ashton.

“That’s it,” Michael said and Ashton just looked at him. Michael pleaded with his eyes for Ashton to follow willingly. He didn’t want to forcibly take him away.

Whatever Ashton saw, he must have agreed with because he turned to the crew again. “Give the evacuation codes and get to your transports,” Ashton said, allowing himself to be pulled away. See-Threepio followed closely.

They ran through the halls, Michael in front of Ashton. Another big explosion hit and Michael covered Ashton with his body, letting some debris hit his back instead. Looking up, Michael cursed when he saw the pathway blocked.

“Transports, this is Captain Clifford,” Michael spoke into his commlink. “I can’t get the prince to you so I’ll take him in the _Falcon.”_ No response came but Michael figured they didn’t really need to respond.

Again, an explosion and Ashton gasped. Michael pushed him through the door leading to his ship and dragged the golden droid behind him. They sprinted towards the ship where Calum was anxiously waiting. Upon seeing them, Calum turned to run in the ship and start it up. Michael pushed ahead of Ashton to join the Wookie.

Calum was making distressed noises as he tried to plug the gas ripping through the holes of Michael’s baby and Michael hit her console a few times to try to stop her engine from stalling.

“This damn bucket of bolts,” Ashton cursed, standing so close to Michael’s shoulder that he could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. “Maybe if I got out and pushed it would help.” Damn, if Michael would give anything to not hear another one of the prince’s sarcastic sayings.

“Maybe it might,” Michael snarked, giving his baby one last whack so she spluttered to life. See-Threepio tried to say something but Michael dashed to the cockpit, not interested in anything but getting away.

Blasts started hitting the ship and Michael impatiently motioned for Calum to sit in the copilot chair. Ashton sat behind Michael, irking him.

Michael flipped on the automatic guns Cal and him had installed and grinned when they shot at the Stormtroopers. Michael made sure Ashton got to see his smile, hearing his irritated scoff.

“One of these days you’re going to be wrong and I hope that I’ll be there to see it.” Michael didn’t want to admit that he hoped Ashton would be there to see it too.

“Let’s go,” Michael said, shifting the _Millennium Falcon_ forward and out of the base’s garage. Within no time, they were off of Hoth. Problem? The TIE fighters and Star Destroyers chasing them.

“Damn, damn, damn,” Michael muttered as a laser hit them. See-Threepio once again tried to say something but Michael growled, “Shut up!” He didn’t have time to listen to whatever the droid was worried about now.

“Prepare to go to lightspeed,” Michael told Calum, who started to flicked switched and press buttons.

“But sir,” the protocol cried and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Goldenrod, I said shut _up!”_

“They’re getting closer,” Ashton said, voice pitched in worry. Michael smirked.

“Well then watch this,” Michael boasted, pressing the buttons to make his ship jump to lightspeed. But she spluttered and Michael looked in horror as no starlines appeared.

“What am I supposed to be watching?” Ashton asked.

“Shit,” Michael said.

“Sir, I noticed earlier that they hyperdrive motivator has been damaged,” See-Threepio said. “It is impossible to make the jump to lightspeed.”

“We’re fucked,” Michael said, hopping out of his chair and pushing past Goldenrod. Michael opened the necessary panel and ducked in with Calum standing above.

“Get me the toolbox,” Michael called, searching for the damaged motivator. Calum growled and put the box down, allowing Michael to grab the tools he needed. Michael ducked back down just as another blast hit the ship and sent the toolbox crashing down on Michael’s head. “Ow, Calum!”

Calum made an aggressive noise that showed he clearly did not deserve the blame for that. Another hit against the ship had Michael popping his head out.

“That wasn’t a blast,” Michael said just as Ashton yelled, “Michael, get up here!”

“Calum,” Michael said, having Calum pull him out of the panel. They raced to the cockpit where Ashton was turned towards them.

“Asteroid belt,” he said grimly and Michael groaned.

“Great,” he grumbled, sitting down. Ashton leaned over him, gasping in his ear when Michael directed them into the asteroid belt.

“You’re not actually going in,” Ashton said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“They’d be crazy if they followed.”

“You don’t have to do this just to impress me,” Ashton said and Michael couldn’t help but smirk, knowing that reckless missions definitely did not impress the prince. He’d figured that out the hard way.

See-Threepio rattled off some statistic that Michael didn’t bother listening to, instead focusing on avoiding getting destroyed by asteroids.

One pf the TIEs exploded in a collision with an asteroid and Michael took a deep breath. Another one exploded and Michael smirked. “You did say that you wanted to be here when I made a mistake,” he teased Ashton. Ashton squeaked.

“I was wrong,” Ashton said. Michael directed the ship closer to one of the bigger asteroids. “Why are we going closer?”

Michael flew through the craters, losing the other two fighters and flying into one of the big caves in the asteroid.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Ashton said and Michael snorted.

“Me too.”

**-X-**

Michael powered down the _Falcon._ Or, he was attempting to, but the asteroid wasn’t quite as stable as he’d like it to be.

Another rock of the asteroid sent Ashton into Michael’s arms. “Let go,” Ashton said and Michael shushed him, listening to the way the asteroid rocked. “Please. Let. Go. Of. Me.”

Michael stared at Ashton smiling slightly as Ashton turned his head to look at Michael out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t get excited, your Highness,” Michael said, knowing he was pushing his luck. Ashton scoffed.

“It takes a lot more than you holding me to get me excited,” Ashton said and okay, ouch. Michael didn’t like the way those words stung.

Michael pushed Ashton out of his arms, sending the man stumbling. “Sorry, Ash,” Michael said, letting a slow grin take over his face. “Haven’t had time for anything else.”

Michael walked out of the room, hearing Ashton’s outraged gasp. He wondered why their fights were starting to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

**-X-**

Since the cockpit, Ashton and Michael had been ignoring each other. It was mutual, but Michael wanted it to stop _now._

Seeing Ashton struggling with turning closing a hatch, Michael walked up behind him and tried to help. But Ashton harshly shrugged off his helping hands.

“Just trying to help, your Worshipfullness,” Michael said, worried eyes taking in Ashton’s tense form.

“Stop calling me that,” Ashton snapped, grunting as the hatch still wouldn’t close. Michael’s eyebrows shot up.

“Sure, Ash,” Michael said softly, resisting his urge to reach out and rub Ashton’s arms.

“You’re just so fucking difficult,” Ashton said and Michael’s lips twitched at the vulgar language coming from the usually put together prince.

“I know I am. But it’s not like you’re the nicest creature I’ve ever met. And I can be wonderful.”

Ashton pinched his hand and pressed his finger to his lip, mumbling around it to say, “Sometimes, when you’re not being a scoundrel.”

Michael took Ashton’s hand from him, pressing calloused fingers into the soft hand. “Scoundrel, I like that. I’ll have to add it to my résumé.”

“Stop that, my hands are dirty,” Ashton said, eyes focused on Michael’s hands. Michael laughed, a low and gentle sound, bringing Ashton’s attention to his face.

“So are mine,” Michael said with a soft smile. It slipped into a frown. “What’s scaring you?”

“Scaring me? Nothings scaring me,” Ashton said, though Michael could still feel the way his body shook.

“You’re trembling,” Michael pointed out, moving closer. “Truthfully, I think you’re afraid to like me. Especially because I’m a scoundrel. Darling, you need some more scoundrel’s in your life.”

Michael dipped his head lower, eyes locked on Ashton’s soft looking lips. “I like nice men,” Ashton whispered, swaying towards Michael. Michael’s lips quirked up.

“I’m a nice man.”

“No you’re not,” Ashton breathed out, right as Michael closed the millimeters between them. Michael moved his mouth against Ashton’s eager one, letting Ashton press against him. Not that Michael wasn’t eager. No, he could feel himself getting a little too excited over the simple movement of lips on lips.

An incessant tapping at Michael’s shoulder was interrupting possibly the best day of his life. “Sir, sir,” See-Threepio’s chirpy voice came from behind Michael. Ashton pulled away, looking shocked, and Michael was forced to turn to the droid. “I isolated the reverse powerflux coupling.”

“Thanks,” Michael forced out, even though what he really wanted to do was yell at Goldenrod. Michael turned around to talk again to the prince, but saw that he was long gone. Michael looked mournfully at where Ashton had escaped while the protocol droid kept up his prattle.

He wished he could’ve known how Ashton felt after the kiss. If his heart raced and he couldn’t stop shaking like Michael.

No. Michael doubted he had that effect on Ashton.

**-X-**

“There’s something out there.”

Well, that was something Michael hadn’t wanted to hear.

He’d been in a sour mood since the prince had locked himself in the cockpit and Michael didn’t have to heart to force him to talk.

Ashton motioned with his hand. “Outside the ship.”

“Damn,” Michael said, standing up and grabbing an air mask. Ashton chased him, following Michael out with an air mask of his own.

Michael held his blaster as he carefully walked. “Ground feels like rock,” Ashton mused. Michael felt it too, nodding.

“Lots of moisture,” Michael said, not at all comfortable being landed here anymore.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Ashton said. Michael nodded again.

“Me too.”

Michael saw a flutter and shot the screeching creature, kicking its dead body. “Just like I thought,” he said, shaking his head. “Cal, make sure you check the rest of the ship, don’t need them chewing on her cables.” Michael turned to Ashton. “Go back inside Ash, we’ll take care of it.”

Ever the skeptical, Ashton hesitantly nodded. Suddenly, the creatures flew in his intricately braided hair and Michael prepared to shoot the damn things, until the ground shifted precariously.

“That’s not good,” Michael muttered, pointing his blaster down and shooting. Again, the ground rocked and Michael saw Ashton nearly fall. “Fuck! Into the ship!”

Ashton, Michael, and Calum raced in, Michael yelling, “Fire up the engines!” to Calum.

“The Empire’s still out there, it’s not wise-“ Ashton started, but Michael ignored him.

“Sorry, don’t have time to discuss it to the committee,” Michael shot behind himself, hearing Ashton’s angry screech of, “I am _not_ a committee!”

Michael threw himself into the pilot chair, Calum already impatiently waiting. “You can’t make the jump to lightspeed,” Ashton said, getting in the chair behind Michael.

“What part of no time for discussion do you not understand?” Michael yelled. They started speeding out of the cave, watching it slowly close.

“It’s collapsing,” Ashton gasped and Michael begged his ship to go faster.

“It’s not a cave,” Michael said, just barely slipping through the teeth of the Exogorth slug.

“Now what?” Ashton asked. “The Empire will kill us if they see our ship.”

“That’s a good point,” Michael mused. Blasts shot by them and Michael cursed.

“Lightspeed on one, two, three,” Michael pressed the buttons and felt his heart drop when the engine stalled.

“No lightspeed?” Ashton asked, sounding disappointed. Calum was banging his head on the console, yelling curse words.

“It’s not my fault,” Michael said petulantly. He pointed at Calum. “Turn her around. I’m going to save our asses.”

“We can’t attack,” Ashton said. Michael didn’t bother answering him.

“Sir, the odds of surviving-“ See-Threepio tried, but Ashton snapped, “Shut up!”

Calum turned the ship and flew directly at the Imperial ship. He yelled and Michael waited until they were well over the enemy ship to turn on the cloaking device.

“Cloaking device?” Ashton asked and Michael preened in his tone of awe. Michael nodded. “Impressive.”

“Maneuver onto the Imperial ship,” Michael said and Calum did so.

“Captain Clifford, you’ve gone much too far,” See-Threepio insisted and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Oh, _now_ I’ve gone too far,” Michael grumbled. “Go check the ship,” he told Calum and Calum left the cockpit. See-Threepio prattled on about surrendering and Michael made a motion with his hand, smiling when Ashton actually went through with it and shut the damn droid off.

“Thank you,” Michael sighed, leaning back. Ashton leaned forward until he was looking at the side of Michael’s face. No matter how much Michael wanted to turn his head so he could look at Ashton, he knew that Ashton would turn his attention away the second he did so.

“What’s the plan, Captain?” Ashton asked in what Michael dared to call a teasing tone.

“Well, if they follow standard procedures, they’ll dump their garbage before going to lightspeed and we’ll just float away,” Michael told Ashton. Michael saw Ashton nod.

“They’ll think we’re garbage. But then what?”

“We’ll need to find a safe port to make repairs,” Michael said, scrolling through his list of ports. A particular one caught Michael’s eye. “Jack.”

“What system is Jack?” Ashton asked. Michael laughed.

“Jack’s a man. Jack Barakat. An old… friend, of sorts. Likes to gamble.” Michael glanced teasingly at Ashton. “Bit of a scoundrel, like me. I’m sure you’d like him.”

Ashton looked down, swallowing a smile. “Thanks.”

“No problem. He’s a bit far but we could probably make it.” Ashton wrinkled his nose.

“Mining colony.”

“No doubt scammed some politician out of it. Like I said, he’s an old friend. We go back a long way.”

“But do you trust him?” Ashton pressed. Michael shook his head, smiling at Ashton.

“No. But I’d choose him over the Empire any day.” Pressing a button to speak into the comm, Michael said, “Cal stand by. Now, detach!”

The _Falcon_ detached and they floated away from the Imperial fleet with the rest of the garbage. Ashton sighed.

“You have your moments,” he told Michael. “Not many of them, but you do have them.” With a smile, Ashton pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek. Carefully, Michael choked back his smirk.

No one needed to know how he felt but him, anyways.

**-X-**

Michael tried reasoning with Jack’s army, but when they started shooting at him, he had half-a-mind to shoot back.

“I thought you said he was a friend,” Ashton said, the disappointment radiant in his tone.

Calum growled and Michael looked at him. “That was a long time! I’m sure he’s forgotten about that.”

Over the comm, the man’s voice said with no lack of irritation, “Permission to land granted.”

“Thank you,” Michael said snidely back. “See, no need to worry.” Michael refused to acknowledge Ashton’s disapproving look.

They landed and Michael lowered the hatch, Calum and him walking out first. No one was there and Ashton hissed. “I don’t like this.”

“What would you like?” Michael asked, rounding on Ashton. “Darth Vader himself here?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ashton chided and Michael sighed, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Ashton’s ear.

“I know, but don’t worry. I wouldn’t put you in danger.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about.”

Behind them, the door opened and out walked Jack. Michael shot Ashton a winning grin before moving away, whispering to Calum, “Keep your eyes open.”

Michael walked towards Jack, listening to Jack cussing him out the closer he got. Jack made as if to punch Michael and, instinctively, Michael went to block. Instead, however, Jack pulled Michael into a hug, laughing.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked. Michael jabbed a thumb behind himself.

“Repairs, thought you could help me out.” Jack’s smile fell.

“Repairs? What’ve you been doing to my ship?”

“Your ship?” Michael asked, eyebrows raised. “You lost her to me fair and square.” Michael resisted childishly poking his tongue out.

Jack looked past Michael, asking how he was. Michael could see the moment Jack’s eyes landed on Ashton.

His whole being changed. He straightened to make himself taller, eyes darkening. His smile went sly and his posturing was so obvious that Michael wanted to knock him flat on his back.

“Hello,” he said smoothly and Michael rolled his eyes. “Welcome, I’m Jack Barakat, the administrator of this facility. And you are, gorgeous?”

Michael rubbed the back of his neck and Ashton shifted his eyes to him, eyebrow quirking as if to say ‘Really?’

“Ashton.”

“Welcome, Ashton,” Jack said, kissing the back of Ashton’s hand. Michael rolled his eyes and Ashton looked at Michael, trying to hide the grin that was breaking out.

“Alright, you man whore,” Michael said, taking the hand Jack had kissed in his own. Ashton let the smile take over his face when he looked at Michael and Michael led them towards the building.

Jack jogged to be next them, inquiring what the problem with the _Falcon_ was and Ashton took back his hand to drop back.

Jack prattled about the city and Michael laughed, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked.

“You,” Michael said. “They made a real politician out of you.”

Jack shrugged. “It’s nice to see you Mike. Really.”

“Yeah,” Michael said. “You too.”

**-X-**

“You look nice,” Michael complimented Ashton when he walked into his quarters. It was true. Ashton had ditched his cream and beige outfit for a long red tunic with black pants underneath that were tucked into boots. A long, light purple vest completed the outfit. His hair was braided into two hoops. He looked beautiful.

“Something’s wrong here,” was how Ashton responded, marching over to Michael. Michael made a mental note to try to get Ashton to respond to compliments in a nicer way. “No one has even seen Threepio and he’s been gone so long that I _know_ he isn’t lost.”

Michael kissed Ashton’s forehead, one hand on his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek. “Relax, I’ll talk to Jack and figure everything out.”

“I don’t trust Jack,” Ashton said, pouting as he sat down. Michael moved so he could sit next to the prince.

“Well, neither do I, but he’s the best we got right now. Besides, we’re leaving soon.” Michael rubbed a hand up and down Ashton’s arm.

“And then you’re a s good as gone,” Ashton said, voice soft. A fond but sad smile sat on his face. Michael couldn’t bear to look at it too long. He looked back and Ashton gently touched his face, reassuring him.

Calum came charging into the room and Ashton gasped. “What happened?” he asked, moving to be near Calum. Calum cried out.

“You found him in a junk pile?” Michael asked, staring at See-Threepio’s parts. Sure, the droid irritated him to no end, but he couldn’t imagine him torn apart like this.

“Do you think you can repair him, Cal?” Ashton asked, voice hopeful. Calum shrugged, holding an arm and a leg in his hands.

“I could get Jack to have one of his people fix him,” Michael offered and Ashton turned a glare on him.

“No thanks.”

Jack walked into the room, smile on his face. “Interrupting anything?” he asked, glancing pointedly at Ashton and Michael.

“Not really,” Ashton said. Jack hummed, looking Ashton up and down.

“I knew you’d look absolutely beautiful up here in the clouds,” Jack said. Michael rolled his eyes, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t get himself in trouble.

“Thank you,” Ashton said coldly, making Michael cough as he covered up a laugh. Jack cocked his head at Threepio’s parts.

“Problems with your droid?” he asked, taking Ashton’s hand.

“No,” Michael said simply, offering his arm to Ashton. Ashton took it and Michael led them out.

Jack talked happily about his city and Michael wanted to barf at the talk of politics. Ashton dropped Michael’s arm to fully engage in the conversation and Michael let him.

“I’ve actually just made a deal that will ensure our protection during the war,” Jack said. Michael looked at Jack, not liking the way those words sounded. The doors opened and there, in all his glory, stood Darth Vader.

Calum roared and Michael pulled his blaster, shooting at the Sith lord. Vader easily deflected the bolts and used the Force to capture the blaster.

“We’d be honored of you’d join us,” Vader said and Boba Fett stepped out from around a corner. Stormtroopers ran in to block exit from the back.

“I had no choice,” Jack said, sounding like he was pleading. Michael didn’t want to hear it. “They arrived right before you did. I’m sorry.”

Michael nodded, taking Ashton’s hand. “I’m sorry too.” Michael led Ashton into the room and the doors shut behind them.

**-X-**

Michael was carried in by Stormtroopers, dazed from the torture. They dropped him through the door and Calum picked him up. Michael’s head lolled as he looked at Cal.

“I feel terrible,” he said. Calum made a low sound and carried him to the bed, gently laying him down. Michael sighed and heard the door open, not finding the energy in him to lift up and see if it was Imperial fighters.

Luckily, Ashton’s beautiful face filled his view. Ashton kneeled next to Michael, brushing his hair back. “Why are they doing this?” Ashton asked. Michael merely blinked at him.

“They never even asked me any questions,” Michael said softly, took close to tears for his own good. The door opened again and, judging by Calum’s growl, Jack walked in. Michael leaned up slightly so he could see Jack and the guards that flanked him.

“Leave,” Michael said and Jack scowled.

“Shut up. Vader’s agreed to not harm Calum and Ashton. They can’t leave here, but they’ll be safe.”

“What about Michael?” Ashton asked. Jack glanced away.

“Michael’s been given to a bounty hunter.” Michael didn’t even care at this point, just letting the knowledge that Cal and Ash would be safe wash over him.

“Vader wants everyone dead,” Ashton snapped.

“No he doesn’t, he wants the boy.”

“Luke,” Michael said, that terrible feeling coming back to him.

“Lord Vader set up a trap.”

“And we’re the bait,” Ashton gasped. Jack nodded and Michael couldn’t handle it any more.

Anger rushed through him, giving him the energy to get up and punch Jack straight across the jaw. The guards were quick to hit him though, but Jack yelled, “Stop! I’ve done all I can. I’m sorry I couldn’t do better but I’ve got my own problems.”

Michael laughed bitterly. “Congrats. You’re a real hero.”

Jack left and Ashton shook his head fondly. “Well, you certainly have a way with people.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**-X-**

Michael tested the handcuffs, frowning when he saw how tight they were. Michael looked at Ashton, deciding that’s how he wanted to spend his last moments. Ashton looked back, not quite close to tears. He wouldn’t cry. Michael’s lips twitched. _He’s too strong for that._

“Put him in,” Vader commanded and a Stormtrooper made his way towards Michael, but Calum roared. He shoved the Stormtrooper away, yelling.

“Hey, Cal, enough,” Michael yelled. “Look at me. You have to take care of Ashton. You hear me? You have to!” Michael desperately needed to get Calum settled down. Ashton and him would need each other.

Ashton moved to grab Calum’s arm, curling into his heat. Ashton looked up at Michael. not able to stand it, Michael kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but it was wonderful, just as amazing as the first one.

The Stormtroopers dragged him to where he needed to be and Ashton said, “I love you!” like he was afraid he’d never get the chance. He probably wouldn’t.

“I know,” Michael said back. He couldn’t tell Ashton he loved him. It would break Ash to hear that and then maybe watch him die. And Ashton, he’d _always_ come first to Michael.

They lowered Michael and he kept his gaze firmly on Ashton until, right as they started to freeze him, he closed his eyes.

**-X-**

_(Ashton sat in Michael’s bed on the_ Falcon, _thinking about Michael. He hadn’t had the chance to just stop and reflect, what with saving Luke and making sure he wasn’t going to die. Michael would’ve been pissed to know that Luke had gotten himself hurt. He always did care too much about others, even if he refused to admit it._

_Michael was gone. Plain and simple. He was frozen and Ashton would probably never see him again. Never._

_Ashton covered his mouth to block out the sobs that were trying to escape. He hadn’t had the time to mourn his family, his planet, and now his love. This war had stripped people of everything, but him the most. He’d paid his dues; now when could he get it back?_

_Ashton would find Michael. And he’d unfreeze him and take care of him and marry him once this damn war was over. He would play the victim to Vader no longer._

_Ashton lowered his hand, brushed his tears, and stood up.)_

**_ Return of the Jedi _ **

Ashton was glad that Jabba was apparently an idiot, considering he didn’t notice that Ashton was the so-called bounty hunter that brought Calum in. But Ashton would take the small victory, running with it before anyone could catch him.

Ashton’s eyes fell on the carbonite picture of Michael and his heart ached. Just from his picture, Ashton could see the pain on the smuggler’s face. The fear as he waited to be frozen.

Ashton moved over to where Michael was being used as a decoration, pressing a few buttons on the side of the carbonite. For a moment nothing happened. Then, the carbonite glowed red and Michael fell out, slamming to the ground with a thud.

In hindsight, Ashton probably should have at least attempted to catch him.

Ashton hurriedly kneeled next to Michael, wrapping his arms around him and bringing his twitching body into a sitting position. Michael’s eyes were closed and he shook wildly.

“Relax, you’re free,” Ashton said through his mask. Michael’s head whipped around to try to find the sound.

“I can’t see,” Michael whimpered and Ashton’s grip tightened.

“Your eyesight will return,” Ashton said, not a statement but a promise.

“Where am I?” Michael asked, settling slightly. He reached up to feel Ashton’s mask.

“Jabba’s palace.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

Ashton reached up and pulled off his mask, letting his messy hair fall around his face. “Someone who loves you.” Michael gasped.

“Ash.” Ashton couldn’t stand it any longer, kissing Michael. The carbonite made Michael’s lips rather slimy and Ashton had no desire to deepen it, instead just relishing in the comfort of a chaste kiss.

“We need to get you out of here,” Ashton said, pulling away and helping Michael stand up.

Laughter rang through the hall and Ashton wanted to curse. “What’s that?” Michael asked.

“A skeezeball,” Ashton growled. Michael sighed.

“I thought I knew that laugh,” Michael said, still leaning heavily on Ashton’s arm. “Hey, Jabba,” Michael started to say, Ashton turning him around. Ashton shot a nasty look at the Hutt, lip curling. “I was just on my way to pay you back and I got a little sidetrack, no big deal!”

Jabba spoke in his language and Ashton was fluent enough to know that he was disagreeing. The rest of Jabba’s posse laughed and Ashton rolled his eyes.

Michael tried to talk his way out of it, but with a wave of his hand, the guards dragged him away. With a guard carrying an axe next to him, Ashton could do nothing but watch Michael be taken.

The guards pulled him closer to Jabba upon Jabba’s request and Ashton strained against the hold on his arms.

“We have powerful friends, you’re going to regret this,” Ashton hissed. He didn’t say that he had plans himself of making Jabba regret the shit he’d pulled. He’d kill him if he had to.

Jabba laughed, licking his lips and Ashton made a disgusted sound, leaning away.

Jabba would regret everything. Ashton would make sure of it.

**-X-**

Ashton would kill Jabba in the most painful way possible. He’d make it slow and harmful and make sure he’d die with the thought that Prince Ashton Irwin of Alderaan was not to messed with.

Ashton kept his arms crossed from where he sat below Jabba, covering his shirtless chest. The certified cloth that he was forced to wear left little to the imagination. And the collar wrapped around his neck was tugged continuously by the chain Jabba held.

He’d watched helplessly as the Luke was nearly killed, smiled when he prevailed. He’d comforted Michael to let him know that he was still there. And now he was being forced to watch Michael, Luke, and Calum being fed to the sarlacc.

Jabba asked the three whether they would plead for mercy and Ashton rolled his eyes. _They better not,_ Ashton thought.

“Tell Jabba to suck my dick,” Ashton heard Michael say, clear as the sky. Ashton grinned, reminding himself to praise Michael heavily for those words.

Jabba made a displeasing sound and choke Ashton slightly. Luke looked towards the ship barge. “I’m giving you one last chance to let us go and free us,” Luke said, looking calm and composed. Jabba laughed, giving the go ahead to feed them.

Ashton watched, confused, as Luke saluted. One of Artoo’s panels opened and out flew Luke’s lightsaber, right into the hands of flipping Luke. Ashton’s jaw dropped as Luke turned it on and cut one of the guards, sending him tumbling into the sarlacc pit. The ship barge broke into pandemonium but Ashton kept his eyes on Luke, who threw another guard into the pit and then cut Calum and Michael’s handcuffs.

One of Jabba’s goons blasted the hovership, sending Jack, who’d been disguised as a guard, and another of Jabba’s people towards the pit. Jack grabbed the rope, but the guard had no such luck, meeting his fate in the pit. Ashton saw Boba Fett, who he’d been offered to, climb onto the edge of the barge, flying down to the hovership. Luke cut his gun and Boba Fett stumbled back, Ashton cheering as he did so.

Ashton focused no more on the battle, instead turning to the light that kept the barge from falling into darkness. While Jabba was preoccupied with yelling at everyone, Ashton broke the light. The ship plunged into darkness, everybody screaming. Ashton grabbed the chain attached to his collar and got behind Jabba, tossing the chain in a loop around his neck. Using all his weight, Ashton pulled and tightened it.

Jabba’s short arms grabbed for the chain, but Ashton was stronger, pulling as tight as he could. Jabba’s disgusting tongue lolled out of his mouth as he choked and Ashton felt a sick sort of vindictiveness as he watched the life drip out of the slimeball.

Ashton leaned back with all his might and pulled, Jabba not even able to make a sound as he choked even harder. His tail shook rapidly and then he went limp. Ashton kept up the strain for a moment longer before letting go, walking so he could look at Jabba’s face. His eyes were open in slits and his tongue stuck out, but it was clear that he was dead. Ashton refused to feel guilt over the slaver, even letting himself feel joy that Jabba had no hold over him or Michael any longer.

Ashton grabbed a blaster from one of the still freaking out goons and shot whoever hung around. He avoided See-Threepio and Artoo and any other slave that Jabba had held, but he showed no mercy to those who worshipped Jabba. They were the scum under Ashton’s feet and he hoped they rotted wherever they went to die.

Ashton ran up to Artoo and he cut Ashton’s chain. “Let’s get out of here,” Ashton told the droid, motioning for See-Threepio to follow. They ran to the deck where Luke was waiting. Ashton first ran to the gun and shot it at the barge, listening to the screams as fire caught. Luke grabbed Ashton around the waist and they swung to the ship.

“Let’s go,” Luke said. “Don’t forget the droids.” Ashton moved away from Luke and towards Michael, who was clinging to Calum in a desperate attempt to stay standing.

“We need to rendezvous at Sullust,” Ashton said. Michael, upon hearing Ashton, reached out for him. Luke nodded, jumping onto a nearby ship.

“I’ll meet you guys there, I have to do something first,” Luke said, speeding off. Ashton watched him go.

Michael sighed. “Why is that kid so strange?”

**-X-**

Michael knew never to take his eyesight for granted again. He’d be damned if he didn’t stop and smell the flowers, especially if Ashton was next to him. Maybe that’s why the forests on Endor seemed so enchanting.

The Empire’s stolen shuttle had gotten them to Endor just fine, though Michael still felt like he wasn’t going to see his beautiful _Falcon_ again.

Ashton looked surprisingly amazing, dressed in his green poncho with his hair braided in a bun and tucked into his helmet. Michael felt like Ashton could’ve worn anything and he’d still look just as gorgeous as the day he’d met him.

“What are we here for?” Michael asked. Ashton spared him a quick glance before he went to back to scanning the area.

“We need to shut down the shields,” Ashton said.

“Get down,” Luke hissed, dragging Calum down. Michael and Ashton automatically ducked.

“What is the problem?” See-Threepio asked. Artoo beeped and Luke motioned for them to be quiet. “Master Luke, I do not understand!”

“Show yourself,” came the Stormtrooper’s voice.

“Shit,” Michael muttered, glaring at Threepio.

“Go back to the base,” the same Stormtrooper said and Michael knew that just wouldn’t do. He jumped up and charged the Stormtrooper, tackling him. He punched him and the yelped when he realized that the mask was still on, hurting his fist.

The other two Stormtroopers raced to their speeders, hopping off and shooting away. Ashton jumped on the last speeder, yelling, “Come on!” to Luke. They shot off and Michael stood.

“Wait,” he called, just as the Stormtrooper he’d tackled stood up and grabbed Michael’s shoulder. Michael grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder, jumping on him after. “Cal, help me!”

Calum roared and attacked the Stormtrooper. The only problem was that Michael was still on him so he, in turn, got attacked as well.

“Godsdammit,” Michael cursed, squirming out of the wrestling pile of Calum and the Stormtrooper. The Empire clone’s gun fell away from him and Michael grabbed it, trying to point it at the Stormtrooper. “Calum, move!”

Calum rolled away and Michael fired, killing the Stormtrooper. Michael lowered the gun and then tossed it away. “Come on, we have to go find the two idiots who ran off.” Threepio, Artoo, and Calum followed Michael as he started to trek through Endor. “Head towards the shield generator, we’ll get Luke and Ash back,” he called to the rest of the Rebels.

“Oh dear, oh dear,” Threepio muttered and Michael rolled his eyes. However, upon seeing Luke marching towards them, Michael broke into a sprint. He hugged Luke tightly, but pulled back when he realized what the picture was missing. Or, rather, who the picture was missing.

“Where’s Ash?” Michael asked. Luke looked surprised.

“I was hoping you’d find him. He fell off the speeder and I haven’t seen him since,” Luke said. Michael swallowed down the fear of not finding Ashton.

“Well, we should keep looking,” Michael said and Luke nodded. Michael didn’t like the sick feeling that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Not caring for people was much easier.

They wandered along, See-Threepio keeping up his mindless chatter. Something caught Michael’s eye and he rushed towards it, hating the way his heart practically stopped. Michael kneeled next to the log, picking up green helmet.

“Shit,” Michael whispered. He looked helplessly at Luke who placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“He’s fine,” Luke promised with so much conviction that Michael almost believed it. Luke looked behind Michael and his eyes widened.

“Calum, don’t,” he said and Michael turned to see Calum reaching for a hanging leg of some prey. Michael and Luke rushed Calum but they were too late, the trap springing and capturing Michael, Luke, Calum, and the droids in its hold.

“Oh, really good, Cal,” Michael said sarcastically. “Way to think with your _stomach.”_ Calum cried out in anger and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Artoo, I wouldn’t-“ Luke started but he didn’t get the chance to finish as they all crashed to the forest floor.

“Fuck droids,” Michael groaned. He started to stand up when something sharp poked the middle of his back. Michael closed his eyes, counting to ten. When he opened them, large teddy bears stood before them. Large teddy bears with sharp, pointy spears.

Half of them had their weapons pointed towards Michael, Luke, Artoo, and Calum, but the others were bowing to Threepio.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked, feeling the spear dig harder into his back.

See-Threepio spoke to the Ewoks and then turned to Michael, saying, “The appear to believe that I am a god.”

Michael snorted. “That’s surprisingly helpful. Why don’t you tell them to let us go, then?”

“Oh, it wouldn’t be proper.” Michael was going to rip the head off of the droid.

“What?” he managed through gritted teeth.

“My programming does not allow me to impersonate deities.” Michael wondered if he had steam blowing out of his ears yet.

“Why I just ought too-“ Michael said, starting to lung towards See-Threepio. He stopped, however, when the Ewoks snarled and pointed their weapons at Michael. Michael put his hands up. “I hear you loud and clear.”

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael as the Ewoks swarmed them, grabbing huge sticks to tie them all too. See-Threepio was not tied and the lifted him on their shoulders, much to his surprise.

Michael tugged angry at the bondage he found himself in, looking over to Calum to see him doing the same thing. Luke appeared infuriatingly calm and his Michael’s feet weren’t tied to the stick, he would have kicked him.

The Ewoks placed them over a pit and dread spread through Michael like frost. “I have a bad feeling about this. Threepio, ask them what they are doing,” Michael said in his sweetest voice. The golden droid did as requested, asking what appeared to be the leader of the tribe.

“Oh dear,” See-Threepio said. “It appears they will be roasting you for a feast thrown in my honor. I fear you are not a part of my appetite, though.”

“Good to know,” Michael ground out, just as one of the huts opened and Ashton came through. He was stunning, hair undone to his shoulder with a single braid in the front. He wore a beige tunic and green pants underneath. He blinked at the happenings, trying to walk forward but the Ewoks stopping him.

“Your Royal Highness,” See-Threepio said in joy and delight. Well, at least the droid and him agreed on some things.

“But these are my friends,” Ashton said in that calm but firm way. Michael could easily see him being a senator and doing hot, diplomatic shit. If there was such a thing. “Threepio, tell them they must be set free at once.”

Threepio did so and Michael watched helplessly as the Ewok leader shook his head in disagreement. “I feel like that probably didn’t help us all that much.”

“Threepio, tell them that if they don’t follow your orders, you’ll become very angry and use your magic on them,” Luke said. Michael, quickly catching on, smiled wickedly. Luke smirked back, hiding it in the shoulder of his shirt.

“Master Luke, I have no magic-“

“Just do it, Threepio.”

See-Threepio told the Ewok leader, who laughed in his face. One of the Ewoks brought a torch close to Michael and he desperately tried to blow it out.

All of the sudden, Michael watched See-Threepio levitate in the air, waving his hands wildly. The Ewoks cried out and Michael laughed triumphantly, watching as the Ewok leader screeched something that had all of the prisoners’ binds being cut.

Michael fell like a bag of bricks to the ground, but he didn’t care as he jumped up and enveloped Ashton in a hug. He pressed a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips as the Ewoks surrounded them, ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ at their display of affection.

For the moment, everything seemed okay.

**-X-**

Michael watched Threepio tell a story in a language he didn’t know and, to be honest, he’s bored.

He’d managed to get See-Threepio to get them supplies, keeping an eye on Luke and Ashton slipping outside. Licking his lips, Michael walked out, catching the tail end of Luke walking away into the darkness.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked. Ashton looked distressed, ripping the railing.

“Nothing,” he said, turning away. “I just want to be left alone.” Michael frowned at the clear dismissal.

“Nothing?” Michael asked with a scoff. He walked around, forcing Ashton to look at him. The sadness on Ashton’s face cooled the irritation on Michael’s. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Ashton opened and closed his mouth, eyes shifting away. “I can’t,” he said and it sounded like a confession.

Michael gritted his teeth, glancing over his shoulder. He pointed behind himself. “Could you have told Luke?” Michael demanded. Ashton made a noise, spinning away from Michael. Michael flexed his jaw. He waved his hand and started to walk away, determined to get away from Ashton. But he stopped.

Something had happened and Ashton was hurt and Michael was going to just walk away? Michael sighed, breathing out and turning around. He looked at Ashton, who was holding in his sniffles with his head down.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said softly. “Whatever happened, I’m sorry.” Ashton looked at Michael and then rubbed his nose. He darted forward and Michael slowly wrapped his arms around Ashton, surprised.

“Just hold me,” Ashton said and Michael gripped him tightly, laying his head on top of Ashton.

Maybe everything _wasn’t_ okay.

**-X-**

Maybe storming into the Empire’s shield generator wasn’t the smartest thing. But, Michael had never considered himself smart so he didn’t really give a damn.

“Move, move, move,” Michael barked, pointing a gun towards the workers. Ashton stood at his shoulder, motioning with his own gun. The crew scrambled away and Michael rushed to the computers, running a hand over the desk.

“Hurry,” Ashton said and Michael rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like I’m purposely going slow,” Michael informed him. “Chargers!” Calum tossed them to Michael and Michael started to open up the bag.

A man darted into view with a gun, yelling, “Freeze!” Michael didn’t even hesitate, chucking the heavy chargers at the man and sending him over the railing. Stormtroopers marched in, blocking all escape roots.

“You rebel scum,” the lead man said and Ashton shifted as if to go towards them, but Michael threw out a hand to stop him. Ashton locked his jaw, eyes on Michael to follow his cue. The Stormtroopers walked them outside and Michael swallowed a snarl when one of them shoved his gun into the small of Ashton’s back, smirking when Ashton kicked him in the knees and brought him down.

Out in the open, Michael blinked, looking out at the entire army that stood before them. It had been a trap all along. Up along the path, See-Threepio appeared, asking, “Were you all looking for me?” before disappearing again. Four Stormtroopers ran towards them and Michael sighed.

“Sometimes I think the damn droid wants to get himself killed,” he grumbled. Ashton turned to Michael, sucking his lips and there was so much Michael realized he wanted to say to Ashton. So much he wanted to do. and he might never get the chance.

The sound of horns had them all turning. A wide smile broke across Michael’s face as his eyes caught sight of the Ewoks in the trees. He glanced at Ashton, who bore the same smile but a determined edge to it. Arrows flew from the bushes and Michael grabbed one of the Stormtroopers arms, swinging him into another clone and ripping the gun out of his hands. Ashton kicked one in the chest and snatched the gun up, firing another.

The troops started to scatter, some running into the forest and others into the bunker. The Ewoks screamed and charged, Michael flipping another clone over his shoulder. Michael followed Ashton over to the shut doors of the bunker, covering them. Ashton fiddled with some buttons and then cursed.

“The code’s changed,” Ashton said and Michael groaned, shooting another Stormtrooper. “We need Artoo.” Michael ducked back to try himself, hissing when he was denied access. Ashton pulled out his commlink, yelling, “Artoo, we need you! Come in Artoo! We need you here _now!_ ”

The battle turned away from them as more Stormtroopers appeared and Michael could barely hold them off as Ashton continued to call Artoo.

Artoo rolled up, beeping and Michael grumbled, “Way to take your time.” Threepio stood by Ashton as Artoo attached to the computers. However, their victory was short-lived as Artoo’s head spun and he flew back, gears and wires spilling out of him.

“Maybe I can hotwire it?” Michael offered and Ashton nodded, touching Michael’s shoulder.

“I’ll cover you.” Michael turned to the computer and opened it, pulling out the mess of wires. Michael cut the wires and sparked them, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

“I think I got it,” Michael said, overjoyed. Ashton and Michael turned, watching as another pair of doors shut over the already closed ones. Michael pressed his lips together in a harsh line. “Never mind.” He turned back to the computer just as a blast came towards them and Ashton cried out. Ashton fell back and Michael dropped the wires, kneeling to look at him. The wound was small but nasty, muscle showing and blood dripping out. Michael helped Ashton lean against the wall as sweat broke out across his forehead.

“How bad is it?” Michael asked, peering at the wound.

“Not bad at all,” Ashton gasped and Michael rolled his eyes.

“Don’t move,” came the stereotypical growl of a Stormtrooper behind Michael’s back. Michael closed his eyes and then opened them, looking at Ashton. He would willingly surrender so long as they gave Ashton the medical treatment he needed.

Ashton’s lips twitched up and he moved his hand slightly, drawing Michael’s attention the blaster he was holding. Michael’s jaw went slack as he glanced from the blaster to the Ashton’s smirk that was slowly getting bigger.

“I love you,” Michael breathed.

“I know,” Ashton said, raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

“Hands up and stand up,” the Stormtrooper said and Michael pulled his bloody hands off Ashton’s shoulder, holding them up. Quickly, Ashton squirmed so he could shoot behind Michael, taking out the two Stormtroopers. Michael laughed and stood, smiling fondly down at Ashton. An AT-ST walked up and Michael prepared to throw himself on Ashton to protect him, but the hatch opened and Calum popped out, making growling sounds. Michael sighed.

“Cal, get down here,” Michael said firmly. “Ash is wounded.” Calum started to go back in but another idea came to Michael’s mind. “Wait! I have an idea.” Michael motioned for Calum to move back. Then, he lifted Ashton into his arms and said, “Everyone get back.”

They ran and Calum shot the base, watching it explode. Michael stood up and then helped Ashton up and they were laughing. A ‘BOOM’ reached their ears and they all looked up. Cheers swept through as the clear explosion of the Death Star was seen from Endor. Michael grinned, watching Ashton slide down to sit again. Michael kneeled, laughter still spilling from his mouth. His laughter stopped as he saw Ashton’s curious face.

“I’m sure Luke wasn’t on that,” Michael whispered. Ashton blinked at Michael.

“He wasn’t. I can feel it.” Michael licked his lips, watching the faraway look on Ashton’s face.

“You love him, don’t you?” Michael asked softly. Ashton laughed slightly.

“Of course I do.” Michael nodded, refusing to let himself feel hurt.

“When he comes back, I won’t get in the way,” Michael promised. Ashton sighed, rolling his eyes. Michael was kind of hurt by his reaction.

“It’s not like that,” Ashton said and Michael frowned. Ashton moved a hand to grip at the back of Michael’s neck, bringing his head closer. “He’s my brother.”

Ashton kissed Michael but Michael couldn’t respond, couldn’t even close his eyes. This was… new. He didn’t know how to react because Ashton had seemed like he’s certainly felt something for Luke. He even kissed him. Ashton kissed his brother. That was weird. And what would they do-

Ashton pulled away and Michael realized that he should have kissed him back. Michael smiled at Ashton and Ashton laughed, continued to laugh as Michael grabbed the back of Ashton’s head to give him a long kiss.

It was hard not to get lost in the happy-ever-after of everything.

Maybe Michael didn’t have to leave.

**-X-**

_(Michael stole another kiss from Ashton because he could, the weak firelight casting pretty shadows across Ashton’s face. Ashton hummed, hands rubbing at Michael’s chest. Michael pulled away and caught a glance at Luke’s disgusted face. They were falling into the brothers’ role very well. It warmed Michael._

_“How’s your shoulder?” Michael asked, voice no louder than a murmur. Ashton glanced down at the bandages wrapped around his shoulder and arm._

_“Okay,” Ashton said, sighing fondly when Michael still looked skeptical. He pressed his lips to Michael’s. “It’s okay.” Michael nodded, head still fuzzy because of Ashton’s everything._

_“Yeah,” he choked at. He rubbed at Ashton’s back. Softly, he laughed. Ashton quirked an eyebrow._

_“What’s so funny?” he asked in that voice that sounded like he didn’t want to know._

_“I’m happy,” Michael said. “I was a smuggler, didn’t have much of a life if I’m honest with myself. And then I get paid to rescue you. The best decision of my life.” A smiled curled onto Ashton’s lips as he wrapped himself tightly around Michael._

_“You deserve it,” Ashton said. Michael smiled back._

_“I’m not sure I do,” Michael admitted, taking another kiss. “But I’ve never been one to look a gift Tauntaun in the mouth.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I know. Gods, Ash, don’t I know.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


End file.
